


í hjartanum logar brennandi bál

by Darnaguen



Series: of how we calmed the tides of war [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Damerey AU Month, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Slow Burn, Star Wars Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Written for both for #starwasfictober and for Damerey AU Month. Today's Fictober prompt is ‘Island’, and that gave me an excuse to try out the Viking AU that has been knocking around in my head for a while -- and of course I started with a snippet from the middle of the larger story. Oh well.Quick and unbeta’d as ever, concrit always appreciated.





	í hjartanum logar brennandi bál

_Skoll heitir ulfur_  
_Fagrakvel fylgjer_  
_Drøstlar draga_  
_Skinanda goði_  
  
–

The silence stretched for miles under the vast sky, disturbed only by the soft whistle of the wind carrying loose snow and chips of ice and the barely audible steaming hiss when they hit the surface of the bubbling water.

He held his breath and tilted his head back, trying to be very still.

*

“See there,” she said with a smile in her voice, a gentle splash of water indicating she had lifted her hand to point skywards. “Hati and Sköll are chasing the moon.”

He opened his eyes to the luminous pale-green shapes shifting and dancing over the vast blackness, around the bright waning crescent high in the sky.

“Looks like they already got a bite off of it.”

Her chuckle turned into a burst of giggles and he dared a glance in her direction.  “Sorry”, she gasped, eyes dancing. “But your hair and beard’s all white. You look like a frost troll.”

_And you look like Skaði herself._

“A handsome one, I’m sure,” he sniffed instead, splashing water at her with mock indignation.

“Oh yes, definitely.” Her voice was so solemn he couldn’t tell if she was still mocking him, her face equally unreadable.  _Sometimes she looks way too much like her aunt_. 

*

Silence stretched between them again, stifling and buoyant at once, and his entire body screamed at him to  _make a_   _move_ ,  _run_ ,  _stay still_. His eyes still locked with hers, his heart lodged in his throat.

“Hrei…”

“Yes?” She looked as serene as ever, her hands circling lazy motions into the surface of the water.

“I…” he began, but the rest of the sentence vanished as if into the wind, like some forbidden knowledge.

She smiled, the wolves in the sky reflecting from her eyes.

“I know.”

–

**Author's Note:**

> Their names in this context are Hreiðunn and Fóthraðr -- Hrei and Fó for short.


End file.
